A Box Of Memories
by JellyKatKiss
Summary: Teddy gets a shoebox of his father, Remus Lupin's stuff. The box contains some of his father's most important memories, but will Teddy realise this? Please Read! :
1. A Prologue

**A** **B** o x **O **f **M **e m o r i e s . . .

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter (wah)...

**P**rologue- **A** **S**hoebox

xxxxxxxx

"Oh Harry, we didn't expect you for another hour!" Andromeda Tonks beamed at the young man in front of her.

"Well, I came over to talk to Teddy…" he began.

"He's in his room." Andromeda informed him, pointing upstairs.

Harry nodded, and it was then he noticed the photo of Lupin and Tonks. The picture had been taken on their wedding day. They were both smiling. Harry felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He missed them, everyone did…

xxxxxxxx

Teddy Lupin sat on his bed, staring at the photo on his bedside table. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears.

"I wish you could be here…" he whispered to the photo.

Nymphadora (Tonks!) and Remus Lupin beamed up at him. His mother and father looked so happy, and Teddy felt a rush of anger at them, he threw the photo across the room where the glass in the frame cracked. His tantrum was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in Teddy?" his godfather asked gently.

Teddy quickly wiped the tears leaking from his eyes and opened the door to him. His godfather saw the tears, but didn't say anything. They both sat down on Teddy's bed.

"_Reparo_"

The frame repaired instantly and flew into Harry's hand.

"Here," he said, handing it to him.

Teddy threw it on the floor again. "I get so angry with them sometimes," he told Harry. "They didn't care- if they had, they would have stayed and they would be here talking to me. I wouldn't be an orphan!"

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" Harry scolded. "Your parents loved you so much, they were prepared to die. Now, if that's not caring I don't know what is!"

"I'm sorry Harry, Teddy mumbled, avoiding his godfather's eyes. "It's just… They can't see me off to Hogwarts…"

"I know what it feels like Teddy." Harry reminded him.

Teddy thought, and remembered that he did.

"I'm sorry…"

Harry sighed. "It's not your fault Teddy-bear…"

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Anyway, why are you here so early?" Teddy asked his godfather.

"I wanted to give you something, in private," Harry confessed, pulling out an old shoebox. Teddy's heart gave a leap as he spotted his father's loopy scrawl.

_This is the property of Remus John Lupin_

"I'll see you at the party," Harry winked at Teddy.

"Bye Harry, and…"

"And?" Harry questioned.

Teddy ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"You're the best godfather I ever had!"

"I'm your only godfather silly," said Harry, hugging him.

**Author's Note:** This is my first long story, so I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in my othe fic. I love you guys! If anyone has any ideas of what could go into the box of memories that would be great. Also constructive critisicm is welcome, but don't be cruel... Reviewers get a hug from the world's best godfather (Harry).  
_JellyKatKiss_


	2. The Wime

**A** **B** o x **O **f **M **e m o r i e s . . .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah... (I wish I did though)

**C**hapter 1- **T**he "**W**ime"

xxxxxxxx

After Harry had left, Teddy wasted no time in ripping open the box. He thrust his hand in and dug it around the box frantically. He grabbed hold of something…

Teddy stared at the piece of paper. It just contained a muggle nursery rhyme.

_I see the moon,_

_The moon sees me._

_God bless the moon and God bless me…_

_Anon._

Teddy frowned and put it back in the box.

xxxxxxxx

"I **love** that wime!" Remus told his mother happily.

"Rhyme, Remmie, Rhyme." His mother told him.

"Yeah wime!"

Anna Lupin laughed and hugged the squirming little boy.

"Mama, can **I** see the moon tonight?" Remus begged.

"Not tonight, it's way past your bedtime…" his mother said, now stern.

"You and Papa are still awake…" he pouted.

"Papa and I are older than you, we're grown-"

"**Groan-**ups, I know**!"**

Anna Lupin kissed her son goodnight and turned the light off.

"Sweet dreams Remmie."

"G'night mum…"

As soon as his mother had left the room, the five-year old leapt out of his bed and toddled to the window.

"If I wanna see the moon, then I'll see it!" Remus announced. "Mama wont be mad really…"

He crept out of his room, still clutching the nursery rhyme page in his hand for comfort. The tricky part was getting down the stairs, the bottom one always gave him away. This time he jumped over it and landed with a soft thump on the floor. John and Anna didn't hear anything- they were too busy arguing about a man- Mr. Greyback…

xxxxxxxx

Remus was sitting in the poppy fields that surrounded their cottage, stargazing. He loved the moon; it always seemed to know something he didn't. He loved the stars too. Always, so happy and bright. The sky seemed so magical tonight and he loved it!

From a bush further away, some yellow eyes glared at the little boy. A werewolf. It licked its lips and snarled. It was coming…

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder wha-"the innocent little boy's son was interrupted by a snarl.

"Doggy?"

It didn't look like a doggy, well not like any of the ones Remus had ever seen before. It snarled again and licked its chops, ready to…

xxxxxxxx

Anna Lupin's heart stopped when she heard her little boy scream like that. She ran like the wind, shoving everyone ad everything out of the way until she saw him. She rushed towards her "darling", her "Remmie" and held his limp body to her chest. The she sobbed.

"Anna we have to get him to St. Mungo's, NOW!" yelled John, pulling out his wand. There was a CRACK and the field was empty, leaving the blood stained poppies behind.

xxxxxxxx

"I'm very sorry Sir, but there's nothing we can do… Maybe it's best if we just put him out of his-"

"WHAT?! HOW **DARE** YOU?"

"Shh! Remmies waking up!"

Remus was in a room full of white things, and strange people were staring at him. He didn't like it, where were the stars? And it hurt **everywhere…**

"Mama…" he croaked feebly.

Anna shove the doctor out of the way and ran over to her boy.

"Yes Remmie?" she said, trying to smile.

"I'm sorry! Ijustwantedtoseethemoonandyouwouldn'tletmeandpleasedon'tbemad!" he sobbed.

"Nobody's mad with you Rem-"

"The Moon!"

Remus could just make it out from all the white stuff. It was so… pretty.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me. God bless the moon and God bless me!" he said to himself happily. Then he looked around and frowned.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

**Author's Note:** Took me a while to upate, sorry. Anyways hope ypu enjoy and thank you so so so much to my reviewers. I heart you guys. :) Reviewers get a cuddly baby "Remmie" Awww...


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A****B** o x **O **f **M **e m o r i e s . . .

**Disclaimer- **I solemnly swear I don't own anything… Wah. By the way, this scene is set at Teddy's 11th birthday.

**C**hapter 1- **W**elcome **T**o **H**ogwarts

"Happy birthday Ted!"

"Thanks Uncle George!" Teddy caught the present "Holey" Uncle George had thrown at him.

"Just don't cause any trouble with it…" Uncle George winked at him, and walked into the living room.

All the Weasleys had arrived. Auntie Hermione had given him a large book, "A Revised Version of Hogwarts, a History". He had faked a smile at her and when she had gone Uncle Ron ran over to him and whispered:

"Sorry about that, I'll get you a better present." He slipped some galleons into his hand. "Buy something decent."

Granny Molly had given him a bright blue knitted jumper (which clashed horribly with his hair) with a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate. Uncle Percy had given him a pair of socks. Uncle Percy always gave Teddy socks. Victorie had given him a quaffle to practise with and a kiss. She had run off blushing promptly afterwards…

Suddenly Teddy caught sight of his godfather.

"Harry!" Teddy ran up to him, smiling. "Where's James and Ginny?"

"Outside" he gestured to the window. "Here's your present birthday boy!" Harry tossed it to Teddy.

"Thanks Harry!"

"It's fine." Harry hugged his godson. "Nice jumper" he said, pointing at the bright blue jumper.

"Granny Molly made it."

"I should have known."

Teddy ripped open his godfather's present. He was stunned fro a few seconds and then wiped his eyes. It was a photo album, with pictures of his parents.

"Thanks Harry," Teddy mumbled.

"Hope you like it. Is there any of your nan's cake left?"

Teddy smiled.

"In the kitchen."

As Harry ran off he opened the album. On the first page Harry had put a picture of Remus, Tonks and Teddy. His parents were smiling at him, as if there was nothing in the world that meant more to the than Teddy…

xxxxxxxx

After everyone had left Teddy grabbed the last slice of cake and went back to the box. OK, the rhyme hadn't made sense, but he was sure everything else would. Teddy thrust his hand in and pulled out a letter, stamped with the Hogwarts Crest. His father's Hogwarts letter? Teddy was wrong. This didn't make sense either.

xxxxxxxx

"More coffee John?" Anna asked wearily.

"Please."

The Lupin home was strangely quiet this morning. No chatting. No munching. No whistling. No laughing. Remus had had a terrible transformation the night before. It was also Remus' 11th birthday.

Anna Lupin put the finishing touches on a chocolate sponge cake and sighed. Almost every morning had been like this after the full moon. The door creaked open and a frail, peaky boy covered in scars walked in.

"Hi mum," he muttered.

"Remmie! Are you all right? Do you feel ill? Tired?" Anna rushed over to her son and hugged him. He winced and pulled away.

"Remmie- I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine mum, and **don't** call me Remmie!"

"OK, **Remus.** Let's have some cake"

xxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later the Lupins were all dressed. The chocolate cake was eaten and most of the presents were opened. There was still a tense atmosphere in the house.

"Oh mum, this is great!" Remus exclaimed, tearing off wrapping paper to expose a book. _The Wind in the Willows_

"It was my favourite when I was a little girl…"

"It's great. Thanks mum, thanks dad."

But John didn't answer, absorbed in a letter he was holding. He turned to face Anna and Remus with his face split into a huge grin. His hands were shaking as he gave the letter to his son.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Rem…"

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it folks! I'm kind of stuck so if you review, give me an idea on what to do next. I have an idea for the next chap but after that I'm stuck. This time reviewers get a huge slice of chocolate cake. Either Andromeda's or Anna's. Your choice. 


End file.
